His New Girlfriend!
by SaraJane024
Summary: WHAT! FAKIR GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND! AND RIGHT WHEN HE'S TRYING TO GET AHIRU BACK TO A HUMAN! WHAT WILL YOU DO AHIRU! WHAT WILL YOU DO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! 83 This is my first fanfic and i really hope you like it! It's ok if you don't though i don't really expect any one to like it, I'm not really a good writer, but i would really appreciate it if you gave me so tips on how to get better. 8D Any who, i hope you enjoy my sucky writing XD Also, me don't own Princess tutu, as much as i wish i did i don't D8 Also, one more thing, XD don't you just wish I'd stop talking?, Fakir's "new girlfriend" is not in this chapter, she's in the next one 83 ok I'll stop talking now XD

* * *

His new girlfriend?

Fakir sit on the ground with his back against a rock. A small snort came from beside him, he look over to see the small sun colored duck beside him. He laughed a bit. Ever since Ahiru had turned back into a duck he had never heard her snort when she sleep. He turned back to his paper determined to finish his story, to get HIS Ahiru back to her human self.

He had been writing every day for five days, but the stories he wrote never came true. Why was that? When he wrote the story to save Mytho it came true, so why was it not happening now? He wanted so much to see her face again, to see her smile, to hear her voice, to...to just be with her.

"Damn it!" he yelled and threw his paper. A loud "Quack!" came from beside him. He turned to the little duck and picked her up. "I'm sorry Ahiru," he said smiling "did I wake you?" The little duck looked angry, she had been in the middle of a good dream about her being human again. "Quack!" she spat out and he just laughed "I'm sorry." He said again and hugged her close. She fell back asleep in his arms.

Ahiru woke up on a bed with a blanket around her. She looked around to see were she was, she was in Fakir's room with the only light source coming from a small lamp on a desk in the corner. Ahiru looking over to see Fakir asleep oat the desk snoring in his sleep. She flew over to him and saw that he had fallen asleep while writing. She looked at the cream paper and read what he had wrote:

_ Once _upon_ a time there was a small sunshine colored duck. Her name was Ahiru, she used to be, no she was a human girl who was turned into a duck by a…_

That was as far as he had got before he fell asleep. The little duck "smiled" to her self,. 'I know what you're trying to do Fakir.' she thought 'And I can't wait till you finish your story, and when I'm a girl again the first thing I'm going to do is tell you how I really feel about you.' She flew back over to the bed and got under the covers.

'Good night Fakir, I love you.' and with that she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 8D Finely! I finely got time to type this! 8D YAYS! So any ways 2nd chapter finely here after about a weeks wait, I think it was a week it mite be less but i don't care, XD And yes Fakir's "new girlfriend" is in this chapter. Also I just made her, and her name which is Hanako, up on the spot when i was writing XD so she's my OC i guess although I've never used her for any thing but this story.

Hanako: Thanks your the greatest Harumi!

X3 you is welcomed! Any ways I still have one more chapter to finish and I'll put it up when i am 83 And i just know you guy want me to shut up don't ya? So good news I'm gonna shut my yap now and let you read, but first I don't own princess tutu I just own Hanako!

* * *

The next morning Ahiru woke up to the sound of laughter out side. She sleepily flew over to the window to see what was going on, when she looked out side she saw Fakir sitting and laughing with a beautiful blond haired girl. "What?" She quacked and fell from the window "After he'd been working so hard to turn me back into a girl he goes and gets another girl?" She was jumping around and flapping her wings as she keep on ranting.

With tears of anger in her eyes she walked out side, they both turned to look at her. "Oh good morning Ahiru." Fakir said, she just glared at him. "So that's the duck you were talking about? She's so cute!" The blond girl got up and walk over to pick Ahiru up, but when she got about a foot away Ahiru started quacking and flapping her wings madly. "GO away! Leave us alone!" She quacked. "Ahiru!" Fakir yelled and picked her up. "Clam down! What's wrong with you today?" He asked struggling to keep a hold of her. 'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?' She thought and keep quacking. "I'm sorry Hanako, she usually don't act like this." He apologized to the blond, Hanako, she just smiled.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have tried to pick her up when she doesn't even know me. Well I must be going home now, good bye Fakir, Ahiru." and with that she ran off.

Fakir finely put Ahiru down after she was clam. "What's wrong with you today? You're usually so nice to people." He asked her and pet her on the head. She just shook his hand off of her, snorted, and walked away. 'What's wrong with her today?' he asked him self, he didn't fallow her though. He knew she wanted to be alone.

For weeks, it seemed, Hanako came and went. Laughing and talking to Fakir, and every time she came Ahiru vacated wear they were as soon as possible. If they were in the house she'd be out side, if they were out side she be in side.

One day, thinking Hanako wasn't coming, Ahiru flew up to the window to look at the sun, but as soon as she saw _her. _'Ugh! What are you doing Fakir?' She screamed in her head. 'I thought you wanted me human again, but you're spending all your time with this girl! Why?" Her emotions of sadness and anger collided making her head spin. She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She went out side and ran past the two, not wanting to hear them laugh.

Fakir just stared at little Ahiru as she ran past him and Hanako. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you think I'll ever be able to turn her back?" He asked, Hanako looked at him in surprise but then smiled. "What are you talking about? You love her don't you?"

"Of cores I do, more then any thing!"

"Then stop doubting you self , your love for her will help you get her back!"

He smiled. "Thanks Hanako." He then got up to write.


End file.
